


summer

by wayfcth



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sex on the Beach, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Top Calum Hood, and calum looks exactly like he does now, cake by the ocean, calum is going for med, fem luke hemmings, i'm really awful at tagging, i'm talking crop tops and panties, imagine luke as he is now but with a slight baby face, lots of smut after that though, luke and calum are both ivy league kids, luke is going for law, luke is very fem, or you know, the smut is a couple chapters in sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfcth/pseuds/wayfcth
Summary: luke has everything. a rich family, boarding school and a one way ticket to harvard law. but on an annual trip to the hamptons, he makes a promise to himself: he will lose his virginity before the summer is over. he just didn't expect to fall in love along the way.orluke wants to lose his virginity and calum is just so fucking smart and hot
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"luke! the car is leaving in 10 minutes, with or without you!"

my mother was always yelling at me. i suppose that's why i turned into the person i was but sometimes i felt like she didn't need to yell for every single thing. i mean we lived in a fairly big house but it wouldn't take her that much to walk over to my room and tell me that the car was leaving.

for as long as i can remember my family has spent the summer at the hamptons, an area in long island where owning a house there meant you were rich. where the other kids went to private school and had credit cards. my family owned a house on the beach which meant to some other people in the hamptons, we were considered the elite. i would never consider us that though.

i'm not trying to say my family is different than that. we really aren't. my father's worked as a lawyer in new york since before i was born and when i was thirteen, my mom finally finished her law degree and now the two of them work at the same practice. so by that, money was just something that always came to us. we always had it and i never knew anything different and i suppose for that, i should be grateful as there are people who were way less fortunate than i was.

we bought the house four years ago, before i started high school. before that, we rented houses from other rich people who went to europe for the summer or some other shit like that. something that offered them a way to flash their money to other people. after all, that's what rich people did right?

i chose boarding school, not my parents. they encouraged me of course but ultimately i chose it. i knew that i wanted to follow in their footsteps to become a lawyer and a boarding school in new hampshire was going to be able to offer me just that. not only did they offer pre-law style courses for seniors but going to boarding school also gave me a step up into the ivy leagues.

i got accepted into harvard for the fall in february. harvard was where my father went so that was my number one school. i don't want to be that person but i was a shoe in. with the boarding school, a 4.0 gpa, honors classes and recommendations from some fellow lawyers at my dad's firm kind of gave me a leg up from the common applicant.

i adjusted my crop top in the mirror before shoving my laptop in my backpack and slipping on my shoes, racing down the stairs to where my mom was waiting for me at the front door.

i'm very grateful that my parents were so accepting of me being gay. i should say my mother more than my father. my mom loved having a gay son, in fact she was the one who bought me my first pair of panties. i was so worried when i brought it up to her but per words, "i am so happy to have someone to take with me to victoria's secret". she always wanted to know my love life and was very invested in it. my father on the other hand, never talked to me about it. when i came out, he told me that he still loved me and accepted me but after that, nothing.

my mom was standing at the front door with her arms crossed.

"laptop?"

"check."

"books?"

"in my suitcase."

"practice cases?"

"also in my suitcase."

"good, let's go."

i heard her set the alarm before i headed down the stairs and out towards the car that was parked on the street. my three other siblings and my dad were already waiting in the car, looking as impatient as ever. they always act as if i'm holding them up whenever i never actually do. my mom said we were leaving at 9:30am and it was currently 9:20am so if anything we were leaving early thanks to me.

besides, the drive to the hamptons was only a two hour drive so it was not like we were going to get there at 10pm if we left a few minutes late. but being prompt was always a part of my family's life. as my dad says, if you aren't prompt, you aren't interested.

even though this was only a two month vacation, i never stopped practicing. that was something my parents ingrained into my brain from a very young age. if you wanted something, you have to go for it constantly. our family was all about hard work and my mom and dad definitely wanted us to follow in the same footsteps. now my siblings are only 13 and 8 so they aren't really sure what they want to do but even in school they were getting straight a's, in honors and in some sort of extra curricular activity like soccer.

i did soccer when i was still attending private school but once i got to boarding school, my coursework got too heavy and i just didn't have time anymore. but i didn't mind it that way, i knew that i really wanted to succeed in college so making sure my grades stayed up was extremely important to me. i didn't like distractions.

however, there is one thing that i wish i had as a distraction. and that was boys. i've never had a boyfriend in my life. i've had hookups here and there in boarding schooling but never had i gone all the way with a guy. the closest i ever got was getting my ass eaten. at boarding school, once they find out you're gay they don't room you with another out gay kid. and sneaking boys into your dorm room was not an option either, especially when you shared it with someone else. 

sneaking out was never an option either. i did it once and got caught. i was essentially grounded for two weeks and was told that if i was caught sneaking out again, my parents would be called and that was not a conversation i wanted to have. 

but the hamptons were different. the hamptons was where i had my first kiss at 13. i still remember him to this day. his name was calum and he was so handsome. we shared a kiss on the beach at a party. but after that summer, he never returned. or at least if he did, i never ran into him again. 

there were things that happened at the hamptons that parents didn't know about it, or if they did they definitely didn't mention it to anyone. things happen at those parties that could get some of these kids kicked out of school. drugs, alcohol, hookups. nothing was off limits at those parties.

the big thing was i wanted to lose my virginity. i'm eighteen and about to go off to college and i did NOT want to be that loser in college who is still a virgin. but just losing my virginity to anyone really wasn't an option. i didn't want to lose it to some stranger, i wanted it to be at least a little bit special.

"luke."

i looked up at my mother. "yeah?"

"do you want to go shopping with me once we get to the hamptons?" she asked.

"sure."

i didn't really need new clothes but when my mom wants to go shopping that means i can get new underwear. and considering what i was trying to do this summer, a couple new pairs could come in handy. 

listen, i don't mind being rich. it has brought me a lot of opportunities that middle or low class couldn't have brought me. for example, boarding school. boarding school is not cheap by any means. but at the same time, i do hate it. i hate being perceived as that rich and entitled kid. i don't feel entitled and like i understand that my wealth class has brought me a lot of opportunities that other people cannot access. 

so while yes i am grateful that i have these opportunities, i also feel guilty for having them. i'm a white kid from new york, why do i deserve it over someone else?

\----------

"what are your plans for this summer honey?" my mother asked. 

i had a stack of panties in front of me and was flipping through them looking for my size. "work on the practice cases, read a bunch of text books, maybe go swimming the ocean if i have time."

"honey, this is your last summer before college. pre-law is going to suck up so much of your social time. you need to try to hang out with other kids. go on adventures." my mother said. "you know, my family used to come to the hamptons when i was a kid. we stopped coming when i was sixteen. i had my first kiss here, lost my virginity here."

"disgusting mom."

she laughed. "what i'm trying to get across is that it's your last summer before college. you shouldn't be focusing so much on practice cases or reading the whole summer. take some time for yourself. hang out with other kids, go to parties. have fun."

in a way she was right, i needed to let this summer be my summer because there wouldn't be another for awhile. i knew once i started pre-law, i wasn't going to take any time for myself. it was going to be spent focused on my studies because that was exactly how i liked it. no distractions, just me and my studies.

"also, having a summer boyfriend was the best part of staying at the hamptons. you should give it a try this year."


	2. the party

when i think about a family, i don't see myself marrying another lawyer like my mom did. i didn't want that for my life. i wanted something different. my parents met in college when both of them were in pre-law. my mom was an incredibly smart person and was in her freshman year at 17. she met my father and nine months later i was born. that's when my mom decided to step back on her college degree to raise me so that way my father could do it full-time. i was four when my oldest brother was born, and then a few years after that, my twin brother and sister were born. at that point, my dad was interning at a law office so my mom was able to return to her studies since they were able to afford childcare, plus i was already in school.

but seeing that, i knew i didn't want it for my life. i didn't want to marry another lawyer, i didn't want to work at the same law firm, hell, i didn't even want to go to the same college as my future husband. i didn't want my life to be the exact same as my parents. 

i slipped the pair of jeans up my legs, buttoning them and then looking at myself in the mirror. i had chosen against wearing a crop top to this party because i didn't want the stares. while people in new york were generally fine with a man wearing crop tops, unfortunately, not everyone in the hamptons agreed with that.

there is no such thing as invitations for these parties at the hamptons. some parents don't even know they exist and if they did, they never said anything about it. i think at this point, going to a party at the hamptons has become a rite of passage for any teenager. i went to my first one at 13. 

if you were lucky, you heard directly from the person hosting the party. if you weren't as lucky, you heard via word of month. the reason they didn't do invitations was because if a parent found out and decided to shut it down, that would be the end of it. there are things that go on at these parties that definitely shouldn't happen. drugs, alcohol, sex, you name it. 

now my sister is fourteen but i chose not to tell her about this party. she was still so immature. she collected pokemon cards and played video games, parties were not going to be her cup of tea. especially a party of this magnitude. 

the party itself was being held at a house a few blocks down so it would be an easy walk for me. a family who everyone knew in the hamptons was not visiting this year, instead they were going to europe. so their son gave someone the access and alarm codes and the welcome to the hamptons party was set.

i walked up to the front door and knocked.

"well if it isn't the little bitch?"

"hm, strong words from the asshole."

alex kaperback. he's one of the most open gay guys that comes to the hamptons. he also happens to be the guy that i almost lost my virginity to. it's always been weird between us since that night even though we went to the same private middle school together. i think he's still mad that i left him with a hard on that night.

sometimes i like to think back to that first kiss i had. it was on the beach, the moon was full and the waves were calmly crashing behind us. i remember his brown eyes and the way he stared so deeply into my blue ones before he kissed me. and i remember his name. calum. i never saw him after that night and i always wondered why he was there in the first place. if he wasn't staying at the hamptons, why did he come to this party and this party only. 

i came out when i was fifteen. i think my parents always knew that i was different. i was a very creative kid, i loved the color pink and while that doesn't mean that i was gay by any means, my parents looked at life differently than i did. but they also were raised during a different time. my father was raised devout catholic but he left the religion after he went to college. and my mom, well my mom's always been against religion. but when we were growing up she allowed us to have that choice. she always told us that if we wanted to practice any religion, she would at least take us there.

that's the thing i loved the most about my parents. they allowed us to have that freedom to be whoever we are. there was no pressure for us to act a certain way, just the pressure to follow in their footsteps and become lawyers.

i walked into the house, the music filling my ears and the bass making my heart jump. red cups were everywhere and there's at least four couples making out. i make my way through the crowd and to the kitchen so i can grab something to drink. something to loosen me up just a little. as i reach the counter, i looked up and that's when i saw him. 

calum. 

he looked different but i recognized him immediately. there was no way i could miss that curly hair. especially not since i hadn't stopped thinking about him since that night.

he was just standing there, drinking out of his cup and laughing with a guy that was next to him. he was so fucking handsome and honestly, if given the opportunity, i would jump his bones right then and there. 

i should talk to him, right?

i grabbed the first empty red cup i saw and headed over towards him. some of the alcohol was relatively close by to him and as long as i could get some in my system, it should boost my confidence at least enough to say hi. 

"yeah, my mom was so excited when i got into harvard. she couldn't believe that at least one of her sons went to college." 

great, so now he was going to harvard. if we ended up talking, i couldn't tell him that i was going to harvard. what if he thought i was some kind of stalker. the acceptance rate at harvard was 4.7% so the odds of us two going were not high. it was very unlikely to be exact and it definitely would appear more that i was following him. 

i wonder what he got accepted for though. we didn't talk much that night when were 13 and i don't think either of us really knew what we wanted to do in life just yet. he seems like he would also be a law guy or maybe even business or maybe even med. 

it was now or never. 

i tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"calum?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops - very sorry this is later than i wanted it to be. i just started work again after the pandemic so i feel very swamped.

**Author's Note:**

> oof, i haven't written fanfics in like five years so i apologize if this is awful but i'm also really attached to this fic so i really hope its great???


End file.
